Naturalezas Muertas
by Selyna Kou
Summary: songfic. Los celos no perdonan, aunque se trate de tu mejor amigo. SasuHinaNaru


Naruto no me pertenece.

La canción es de Mecano.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naturalezas Muertas**_

La guerra había cesado, todo era paz y tranquilidad en una Konoha reconstruida. Tantos años había pasado desde que Madara había dado inicio a una guerra contra todas las naciones. Tantos años desde que esa guerra había llegado a su fin para que reinara la paz. Fueron años los que pasaron en que el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha desapareciera aquella oscuridad que lo albergaba, en los que por fin podía vivir tranquilo en la aldea que lo vio crecer.

Así es, por fin había regresado a Konoha, fue muy difícil que lo aceptaran de nuevo siendo un criminal que estaba condenado a muerte. Pero todo había salido bien, con restricciones en el comienzo y limitaciones tan exigentes que lo único que le permitían era a penas respirar. A pesar de a ver cumplido su promesa de traerlo de vuelta, Naruto se mostraba sombrío con su amigo de la infancia, con aquel que consideraba su hermano.

¿Cuál era la razón?

Era algo que había dejado a más de uno sorprendido, sin creer lo verosímil que era ante sus ojos. Y era que, el chico más cotizado de toda Konoha estaba de pareja, no con alguna de sus locas fans, sino nada más y nada menos que la tímida y tierna Hinata Hyuga. Muchos fueron los problemas que presentaron para que su relación se mantuviera unida, para que por fin pudieran ser felices a pesar de la adversidad. ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron? Eso nadie lo sabe. Fue tan impredecible como una lluvia torrencial en pleno sol de verano. Pero era una relación que era detestada por el hiperactivo rubio, como para muchos otros.

Aunque su relación ya tenía más de tres años y los habitantes de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha ya estaban acostumbrados verlos pasear como la pareja que era. Pese a esto, Naruto no podía impedir sentir en su interior una oleada de celos y rabia hacia su amigo-hermano.

* * *

En los campos de entrenamientos, en donde aún se podía ver la amistad que mantenía unidos a ambos rivales en el amor. Luchaban que difícilmente podía decir que era un entrenamiento, parecía más bien una lucha ha muerte. Esa era la única manera que podía desahogar lo que el rubio guardaba en su interior, una ira contenida con el paso de los años en que el Uchiha ha estado saliendo con la Hyuga. La actitud hacia el entrenamiento extrañaba un poco a Sasuke, pero no decía nada ya que lo entretenía y se divertía en luchar así con él de esa manera.

El entrenamiento fue interrumpido por una Sakura sonrojada y agitada ante la carrera anterior para encontrar a sus amigos; traía un mensaje de la Hokage urgente, a lo que los tres chicos se dirigieron inmediatamente al lugar. Una misión al País Nano, sin un tiempo acordado, en los que seis ninjas se encargarían de ayudar a esa aldea de ataques de peligrosos mercenarios que quedaron vagando haciendo estragos después de la guerra. El equipo estaba compuesto por: Nenji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

Esperaba a su llegada en las afueras de la Torre del Hokage, sin moverse ni un centímetro como se lo había prometido. No importaba que sus pies estuvieran entumecidos, ni que la fría brisa la abrigara con crueldad, ella permanecería ahí hasta que él saliera con una sonrisa que era solo para ella. Logro vislumbrar, después de una hora eterna, movimientos en la puerta. El primero en salir fue su primo saludándola de manera cariñosa al igual que Kiba, quien venía junto a él, Shikamaru tan solo la saluda desde lejos con una media sonrisa para marcharse junto con los primeros dos.

Un grito la hace soltar un respingo, era Naruto que la abrazaba con euforia, apegándola a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La Hyuga no hace más que sonreírle tiernamente mientras que se sonrojaba tiernamente, años atrás hubiera reaccionado de otra manera que no era serena como la de ahora, se desmayaría, eso era una de las cosas más seguras aparte de tartamudear. Su liberación de los brazos del chico fue dada gracias a un golpe certero, cortesía de Sakura, mientras le gritaba idiota entre otras cosas.

La escena era observada con fastidio por el pelinegro, que no negaba el haber sentido celos cuando Naruto abrazo a Hinata de esa manera, y que agradecía a Sakura el a ver intervenido antes que él. Ahora sí, aprovechando la distracción de los otros dos podía saludar a su _novia_ como era debido. Se acerca a ella como un depredador, sigiloso dispuesto a devorar a su presa, cosa que haría muy bien a llegar a casa.

Durante el camino al Ichiraku Ramen, en donde todos los chicos se reunirían para despedir a los ninjas que se marcharía mañana temprano para cumplir con su misión. Todos comieron y disfrutaron, en ningún momento el Uchiha se separo de Hinata, cosa que molesto al Uzumaki que se mostro extrañamente serio en toda la velada. Muy entrada la noche fue que el grupo se disperso para irse cada quien para su lugar de residencia.

_**No ha salido el sol**_

_**Y Ana y Miguel**_

_**Ya prende llama.**_

Solos por fin, en la habitación que es la única testigo de sus muestras de amor. Él la besaba de una manera salvaje y lujuriosa, como una droga a la que se había vuelto terriblemente adicta, que la intoxicaba lentamente y debilitaba aún más todo su cuerpo; pero la hacían sentirse eufórica. Haciéndola desear lo que estaba pronto por ocurrir.

La abrazaba con firmeza apretándola contra él, sintiendo como las manos de ella se aferraban a su cuello acercándolo aún más. Su lengua jugueteaba en el interior de su boca probando la suya, provocando aquel ardiente estremecimiento que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Sasuke comenzó a recorrer el cuello de ella con besos húmedos y febriles, a su vez que una de sus manos acariciaba sus piernas, a lo que ella dejaba escapar largos gemidos de placer ante tales caricias que lo enardecían.

_**Ella sobre él**_

_**Hombre y mujer**_

_**Deshacen la cama.**_

La ropa comenzaba a desaparecer. El deseo de escuchar sus nombres pronunciados por los labios del otro eran cada vez más fuertes, como la necesidad de reducir cualquier distancia entre los dos. Él podía sentir perfectamente como las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda, y ella sentía aquellos brazos fuerte rodeándola de manera calida. Lo único sonido melodioso que se escuchaba en aquellos territorios malditos, era la que hacía compañía al vaivén de ambos cuerpos, el sonido que producían los jadeos entrecortados que se escapaban de sus gargantas.

Amor y pasión. Eran los únicos sentimientos existentes en aquella habitación que fue quedando en silencio. Cuando habían gozado escasos instantes de aquella sensación tan placentera al llegar a la cúspide, se marchaba para ser sustituida por besos tiernos y profundo amor. El cansancio se apodero de sus cuerpos, entregándose a un sueño placentero.

_**Y el mar que está loco por Ana**_

_**Prefiere no mirar.**_

_**Los celos no perdonan**_

_**Al agua, ni a las algas, ni a la sal.**_

Pero en esta ocasión la habitación no fue la única testigo de aquella entrega ferviente de amor. El portador del Kyubi había seguido a la pareja a la mansión Uchiha, sin saber el motiva de tal acto, permaneció oculto entre los árboles con vista a la ventana que daba a la habitación que ambos compartían. Cada caricia, cada beso eran una apuñalada a su herido corazón. Cuando Sasuke ya había dejado casi desnuda a Hinata, Naruto prefiere marcharse para no seguir mirando, no lo soportaría.

Caminaba sin un rumbo por las vacías calles de Konoha, dudas atormentaban su cabeza, y el no tener respuesta enardecía su furia.

¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué Sasuke, su mejor amigo y hermano?

¿Acaso no era a él a quien amaba?

En la batalla contra Pein, ¿no era a él a quien le había dicho _"te amo"_?

Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué ahora era al Uchiha a quien se le dice un te amo mientras se entrega en cuerpo y alma? ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella no pudo esperarlo por más tiempo. El sufrir tanto tiempo por un amor que nunca obtuvo respuesta. Si tan solo él no hubiera sido tan cobarde. Si tan solo antes de marcharse en busca de Sasuke le hubiera dicho esas palabras que gritaba su corazón y se ahogaba en su garganta. Si tan solo… hubiera tenido otra oportunidad.

Pero el "hubiera" no existe, ahora ella amaba a otro que le correspondía de la misma forma. Su amigo y rival le había robado lo más preciado que tenía en este mundo, eso era algo que nunca se lo perdonaría. Un oscuro pensamiento albergo en su interior. Tal vez, si tenía una oportunidad.

_**Al amanecer**_

_**Ya está Miguel**_

_**Sobre su barca.**_

Los primeros rayos del sol despedían al grupo de ninjas que se aventuraban a una misión sin regreso definido. Todos esperaban al último Uchiha con vida, que extrañamente no había llegado aún. Pero ese era un día de sorpresas e incoherencias. Hasta Naruto estaba actuando de una manera extraña, había dejado de ser ese típico ninja hiperactivo, alegre e impuntual, para volverse uno taciturno y sombrío que había llegado incluso antes que los demás. Algo verdaderamente extraño estaba sucediendo, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

A lo lejos se podía divisar a una pareja que charlaban alegremente entre ellos, caminando despacio sin querer apurar la marcha y despedirse por un largo tiempo. Llegando al punto de encuentro, Shikamaru dio la orden para emprender la marcha hacia el País Nano.

Hinata se despide de cada uno de ellos con una calida sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba. Al que fue su primer amor, es sorprendida por un abrazo diferente a los que Naruto normalmente le daba. Este era calido como los otros, pero sentía como si fuera una eterna despedida, como si tratara de transmitir su puro amor a través de aquel abrazo. Pero también era como si le pedía disculpa por algo… Pero, ¿perdón a qué? Con un tierno beso en la frente, Naruto le dijo adiós a Hinata, alejándose de su lado para unirse a los demás.

Ahora el turno de su amado. Sasuke no podía ocultar su frustración y su confusión ante la forma de actuar de Naruto sobre Hinata, recordaba que ella lo había amado primero antes que él, y el temor de que ella no lo hubiera olvidado lo abrazo después de tanto tiempo. Pero la mirada tan significativa que ella le dirigía, y ese tierno sonrojo que se instalo en sus mejillas al sentir la mirada profunda de esos ojos negros sobre ella, a pesar de tanto tiempo vividos juntos no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa con su mirada. Al darse cuenta de ello, Sasuke muestra su típica sonrisa de superioridad, nunca cambiaría y la amaba por ello. La estrecha contra su cuerpo en un calido abrazo, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos blancos.

_**Dame u beso amor,**_

_**Y espera quieta**_

_**Junto a la playa.**_

- Dame un beso – ordena con esa voz tan sensualmente ronca que causaba escalofríos en la Hyuga con tan solo oírla.

El beso fue dulce y largo, muchas emociones juntas que no se podían expresar con palabras. Después de minutos que parecieron eternos, se separaron escasos centímetros por falta de aire. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, exclamando sus más profundos sentimientos con solo una mirada. No quería marcharse y abandonar a su amada a su suerte, ella había sido la única que con su silencio logro enamorarlo y sacarlo de la oscuridad de su ser. Pero era su deber. Cuantas noches juntos experimentado del amor, puro y verdadero. Nunca creyó decir algo así, pero la amaba. La amaba como nunca llego a amar a alguien más.

- Espérame. - le suplico él mientras la volvía a besar - Espérame aquí, para cuando yo regrese, seas tú la primera persona a quien vea al regresar.

- Te esperare. – respondió ella entre besos, - No me moveré de esté lugar.

- Te amo

- Yo igual, Sasuke.

_**Y el mar murmura en su lenguaje:**_

_**- ¡Maldito pescador!**_

_**Despídete de ella,**_

_**No quiero compartir su corazón.**_

El último beso, más apasionado que el anterior, fue observado con detenimiento por cierto rubio. Apretó sus puños con impotencia y rabia. Odiaba a Sasuke como amaba a Hinata. Ella era suya, ella lo amo primero, no a él.

- ¡Maldito Sasuke! – murmuraba Naruto inaudible para los que lo rodeaban – Despídete de ella, maldito bastardo, porque no regresaras a su lado.

Con un último beso en la frente, Sasuke se despide por fin de Hinata. Una mirada ensombrecida y llena de rabia paso desapercibida para el Uchiha, pero no para la Hyuga. Algo no estaba bien con Naruto, él no es así. Un pensamiento surco por la mente de la ojiblanca, pero lo desecho rápidamente. Él no era capaz de eso, ¿verdad?, era su amigo y lo consideraba como su hermano, ¿no es así? Un escalofrío recogió su cuerpo. No podía ser verdad.

_**Dicen en la aldea**_

_**Que esa roca blanca es Ana.**_

_**Cubierta de sal y de coral**_

_**Espera en la playa.**_

Los meses fueron pasando como suspiro en el viento, el equipo de Sasuke aún no había noticia de cuando regresaban. Ante los ocho meses de su partida, Hinata no había faltado a su promesa. Día y noche, en lo que le permitía su abultado vientre, se dirigía a la entrada de la aldea a esperar el regreso del Uchiha. Así es, la Hyuga estaba embarazada de gemelos, su alegría fue tan grande que su deseo de que Sasuke regresara fue creciendo con los días.

- Todavía esperando, Hinata-chan – dice Ino con sencillez. Desde que la noticia del embarazo de la ojiblanca, la Yamanaka velaba por la salud de su amiga.

- Ino-san, no te escuche llegar. – responde Hinata sonrojada por la sorpresa de encontrarse con Ino, aunque ya debía de esta acostumbrada. – Así es. Se lo prometí.

- Deberías descasar, carga con unos gemelos tan traviesos es fatigador.

La peliazul suelta una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de su amiga. A regaña dientes obedece la petición de Ino en irse a descasar, pero un dolor al nivel de su cintura la obliga a detenerse. El dolor se esparcía a la zona de los ovarios, una contracción. No era la primera vez que la sentía, anteriormente eran menos fuertes que la que acaba de sentir. Los bebes estaban por venir. La chica ojiazul miraba a Hinata con notoria preocupación, no sabía que le sucedía, pero al sentir el suelo mojado bajo la Hyuga entendió que era lo que estaba sucediendo. El trabajo de parto había comenzado.

Después de dar a luz a unos hermosos mellizos, la Hyuga descansaba de su trabajo de parto en la cama del hospital. La habitación estaba adornada por los regalos de la visita que había tenido durante el día, pero su deseo solo se veía enfocado en una sola persona, en su amado Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Cómo deseaba que él estuviera en ese momento junto a ella! Sentir sus labios sobre lo suyo, estrecharlo en un abrazo y verlo sonrojado cuando le dijera que se veía lindo con los niños en brazos. Pero él no estaba a su lado.

El recordar la mirada de Naruto al partir la hizo estremecer. ¿Será por eso que ni la Hokage había tenido noticia del equipo? No, no debía de ser eso. Debía de dejar de ser tan paranoica, Naruto no era ese tipo de persona. Pero el miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo a su Sasuke era más grande que cualquier raciocinio.

_**No esperes más niña de piedra.**_

_**Miguel no va a volver.**_

_**El mar lo tiene preso**_

_**Por no querer cederle a una mujer.**_

Cuando se recupero del todo sobre su parto, y ya era un año lo que había pasado, Hinata permanecía de pie junto a la puerta. De cuando en vez apartaba la mirada de los pequeños gemelos que jugueteaban en los alrededores para fijarla en la entrada de la aldea. Todos los días, desde que salió del hospital, regresaba para esperar a Sasuke, pero el tiempo pasaba y no había rastro de él.

Estar en ignorancia de su paradero la ponía más nerviosa. Quería saber su paradero, el saber porque no había regresado aún, aunque la Hokage le había advertido que no sabía la duración exacta de aquella misión la que podía resultar en años, no podía quitar de sí la angustia de que no había noticia alguna.

¿Y si no regresaba?

¿Si sus presentimientos eran ciertos?

¡Por Kami! Como deseaba que todo eso era falso. Que a Sasuke no le hubiera sucedido nada en el camino. Que pronto él volvería a casa y estarían viviendo como una verdadera familia feliz.

- Él no regresara – dice una voz neutra espalda a ella, obligándola a encararlo.

- Sai-kun… y-yo – con un leve arrebol en sus mejillas dirige su mirada a la entrada, él prometió volver, él siempre cumplía sus promesas. – Él me prometió que regresaría, y se que lo hará.

_**Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar por él.**_

_**Y esperar, y esperar, y esperar de pie**_

_**En la orilla a que vuelva Miguel.**_

Si tanta fe tenía en sus palabras, ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿por qué le dolía tanto ante lo que pudiera ser la verdad? Pero estaba decidida, aunque todos dijeran lo contrario, ella lo esperaría.

Los años pasaron, así como el ir y venir de la gente, pero nada de él. Muchos trataban de hacerla entrar en razón, de que él nunca más iba a volver, pero ella no escuchaba. Permanecía de pie sin importad la tempestad que se desataba a la espera de su amado, nunca quebrantaba una promesa, eso era lo que había aprendido de él.

A lo lejos pudo apreciar el movimiento de un pequeño grupo que saltaba entre los árboles a camino de la aldea. El corazón de ella empezó a palpitar con fuerza, pero una voz en su cabeza decía que no era "él", mas si era quien esperaba. Con una sonrisa recibió al grupo, recibiendo a dos de ellos con un fuerte abrazo. El joven de cabellos negros, con el porte idéntico al de su padre pero con los ojos blancos de su madre, y la chica de cabellos azulinos cuyos ojos negros eran igual de profundos que los de su progenitor, pero calidos como los de su madre.

Saludaban con ansias de los anhelos ausentes por los largos dos meses, desde que ascendieron al rango _chunin_ andaban de misión en misión. Eran los mejores ninja de toda la aldea de la hoja, con las habilidades re-potenciadas heredaras de sus padres. Sabían que su madre estaría en la entrada de la aldea, esperándolos a ellos. Esperándolo a él.

Era sorprendente y admirable la fe que le tenía aquel que era su padre, las fuerzas de mantenerse firme ante los injuriosos comentarios por la gente de la aldea. Ella permanecía ahí, inmóvil, por horas sin importar que se cayera el cielo; cuando iba a su misión como jounnin, regresaba lo más pronto posible con la ciega esperanza de que cuando regresara, él estaría ahí.

- ¿Alguna noticia, madre? – pregunta el joven con una leve sonrisa, ya sabía la respuesta, pero deseaba equivocarse.

- Aún no, Sasuke – dice Hinata con tristeza oculta en una sonrisa. Su nombre se lo dio por su padre, al de su hija por la madre de esté.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? – invita la joven Mikoto tratando de apaciguar la presión del ambiente.

Con pesar, abandona su puesta de vigilia. Mañana volvería a su lugar para tomar su posición, activando byakugan de cuando en vez buscando cualquier movimiento, cualquier cosa que pudiera darle la esperanza de su regreso. Así comenzaba su rutina.

_**Incluso hay gente que asegura**_

_**Que cuando hay tempestad,**_

_**Las olas las provoca**_

_**Miguel luchando a muerte con el mar.**_

Con el tiempo se invento la leyenda de que cuando hay una fuerte tempestad, donde el rugir de una criatura se confundía con el viento, y las fuertes corrientes eléctricas que cultivaban el terror a la población, se juraba ver a dos hombres luchando a muerte. Con un chakra poderosamente aterrador, destruyendo aldeas, pero ninguna victima lamentable. Aseguraban que era el poder de Kyubi, Naruto luchando con gran ira contra el que consideraba su amigo, contra Sasuke Uchiha.

- No seas idiota, Naruto – exclamaba el Uchiha esquivando el ataque de su amigo - ¿Crees acaso que Hinata te recibirá con los brazos abierto después de lo que hiciste? Estas muy equivocado.

- ¡Cállate, dobe! – gritaba con furia el rubio - ¡Ella era mía y tú me la robaste!

- Tú la abandonaste…

- ¡Cállate!

Luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, no había descanso. Sus antiguos compañeros habían fallecido cuando la furia del Kyubi se apodero del cuerpo del portador. Donde la ira lo había cegado. Una guerra sin cuartel, donde la amistad había muerto.

Había pasado años de lucha, cuando lograba alejarse y perderse de la vista del rubio, el pelinegro descasaba de sus heridas para luego retomar a la lucha. Cuando las tormentas comenzaban. Extrañaba a la Hyuga, deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y saborear el sabor de sus labios. Había escuchado rumores de que había dado a luz a gemelos, al enterarse sintió rabia por creerse traicionado, pero su corazón le gritaba que eran suyos y anhelabas conocerlos.

_**Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar por él.**_

_**Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar por él.**_

_**Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar sobre el mar.**_

La fatiga lo derribo, las heridas eran profundas, la vejez de su cuerpo no tenían el vigor de la juventud. Sabía que moriría, sabía que no tendría salvación. Sonríe, estúpidamente sonríe ante su muerte. Naruto se dispone dar el golpe de gracia, pronto se volvería a reunir con su amada, con la que nunca Sasuke tuvo que poseer. Un susurro al viento, las últimas palabras del Uchiha denotaban su último pensamiento.

-…Hinata

Escucho la voz de él en el viento, pronunciando su nombre, llamándola con su último aliento. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, los latidos de su corazón cada vez eran más lentos. Una figura muy conocida para ella le tendía la mano invitándola a seguirlo.

Ella sabía que volvería.

Él sabía que ella lo esperaría.


End file.
